My Own Life
by Masae-YamaLovers
Summary: "I never felt something like this before, never. But, him makes me want to live longer than should be.. My effort to not meet someone like him was crushed.. And now i can't let my dream just died with the owner? can't i?"
1. Chapter 1

-;-

my first fanfict! Enjoy!

-;-

**Disclaimer**

I don't own maid sama! Pure of Fanfiction

-;-

My Own Life

She was quite pretty, named Ayuzawa Misaki. Calm, have a nice behaviour and come from a wealth family. But then she caught an illness, that's why she always used her scarf to warm her self. Diffrent from another girl, she was too smart and gentle. Her favourite place in her school was in the roof. She called it "My Calming Place". Populare? Of course she is, being "Loved Confession" by many boys in her school. But no one getting accepted by her, she was always answer it with the same sentence, "Gommen, but i like you as a friend, let's just be friends.." and plus with a warm smile.

She respeting someone or anyone who loved her, has lots of admired maybe will bring troublesome to her. But she just get used to it well. And someday, everything change. Misaki was never being alone again, and always walking with him, the things that she would never wanted to do with any boys. And that day it's started when she was walking all alone, to the school roof. The cold air makes her shaking, walk and stop for a bit, she look above to the sky, and nodded down and started to keep walking. And seem to bumping someone in front of her.

"Ah... Gommen.." said misaki

She was staring at him, with a little confused. He looks like familiar, but she don't even want to talk a bout it.

"I didn't see you there, my fault..."

"No problem..." said that blonde-green eyed boy

"Ok, but i shall take my leave now..."

He was about want to stop her, but thinking it wasn't polite to stop her for her own bussiness. He let her away, with a silence he just walked away to, in a diffrent direction. But then the winds come and make Misaki's scarf floating away from her and being caught by the boy she meet earlier.

"My.. My.. What a cold day..." she said and started to walk near that boy

"Can i have them now? It's quite cold here..." she asking

With a silence, that boy just returning the scarf to her, without saying a word. But then he started to speak...

"Excuse me? Can i have a talk with you?"

Misaki was a little bit suprised, and nodded to have a time with him for a while,

"Yes?"

"Actually, you looks new here... What's your name?"

"My name was Ayuzawa Misaki, class 2-1, what's yours?"

"Usui Takumi, class 2-2... you in 2 class? But why you look rare here..?"

With a silence, Misaki trying to think for a bit before answer,

"I come to the school once in three day, because of my health..."

"Oh, sorry.."

"It's okay though, can i take my leave now?"

"Yes, you can.. Sorry for taking your time..."

Answering just with a warm smile and leaving, Misaki don't turn around again and just leaved.

-;-

Finaly! The chapter 1 is finish, please wait for the second one, oh.. Preview is needed..! thanks again guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello? Guys?! It was soo fun that my friends liked my stories, but too bad that they can't review it here, just in my PM, i don't now why... this was the second chapter! enjoy! ~Muacchhhh! **

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own KWMS! but Hiro Fujiwara did..**

* * *

Misaki was arrived in the school roof, her favourite place. What was she doing, was just watch the school enviroment and watch the sky. While holding her scarf and bring it around her shoulder so that she can easily warm her self.

"I wonder, if my life was truly longer than now, what was it looks like in 30 years later? If only i can make my dream come true too in the future..."

She seems so sad, and sighed...

"I think it would be little removated.."

Misaki was suprised and quickly turn around,

"What are you doing here...?" she asked with a little shocked tone

"Well, i am about to ask you the same question, what are you doing here?".

Misaki was suprised by this person appereance, did he listen to what Misaki said earlier? A word of a dissapointed?

"Well... Umm... i was just go often here, so that i can have a fresh air.. Th.. That's all.. i think?"

"Ahhahaha... You look confused, well actually the reason why i came here to was just the same of you... That's a good coincident".

"Maybe.." misaki answered with a little blush "Well, if it is okay... Well, i am leaving you alone her now..." said Misaki with a little run.

"You don't have to..."

Misaki's face was red, her scarf in her shoulder was caught tight in her hands. Her hands was getting caught by someone hand...

"Ah..." while trying to turn around

"You really don't have to go you know.."

"Nee~... actually... i have to go now... "

Misaki was strugle to released her hands, but useless...

"Why you seems to always runaway?"

Hearing that kind of questions, her body wass frozen. Her hands was release by Usui. She toke her hands and walk away from him.

"You know, so many people in this world has a secret to keep. And don't want them to being known by others. The funny thing is, that was happening to me" she speak with a small despreate-smile.

"I understand..." as Usui Answered, Misaki runaway from him, and go to down stairs.

"They was just all the same, don't trust them so much Misa, don't..!" Misaki said as her tears falling from her cheeks.

Usui was in emotionless face, as he walk to the roof space. He sat on the floor and watching down on the school field. And when he turn around, there are Misaki there running to the school gate. And stand there in a long time, not moving, seemed to waiting on something. And plus, school wasn't over yet. The weather seemed cloudy,

"Maybe it will started to rain.." his thought

"What was she doing there?"

Curious of what Misaki doing, he rushed down to the stairs. And walking to the school gate without Misaki knowing it. Like a professional stalker, he hide himself in the tree. And become more nearest to Misaki, in front of his eyes. Misaki looks shaking because of the cool air, her lips was pale, and her attention was empty. Usui was getting worried, and rushed near Misaki.

"Hey, what wrong to you. You look not well..." with a worried tone

"Ahh...!? Why are you here..." Misaki was shocked, with a giggle tone

"Don't think of that first, it's cool here... you said that you were not well condition right? Come to the school unit health and let them check you for a while.

"No, i have to wait here.. and.. i.. ha...ve t..oo.." "Ayuzawa-san!"

Misaki was suddenly unconcious, and fell to Usui's grip. Without thinking of something else, while holding Misaki, Usui immediately took her to the school clinic. Afraid of what's happening next if he not there, Usui was just too worry about her. Rarely, this was his new behaviour, he wonder too, why should he worry to much about her. She was just known by him an hours ago, but then, she looks so familiar and not odd to him.

"Why are you just standing there so long? What are you waiting for?" "I ... I'm just waiting for..."

**USUI POV**

"What get into me? I feel weird about this, i just known her but... ahh what a heck!" i was wondering, she was looks soo familiar. I gathered my courage to ask her,

"I heard you come from a famous family..." hearing this Misaki was completly suprised by me. "Ayuzawa's corporation, and i was the daughter of a heir in that business. So i was the oldest one cause my sister was still too young, seeing my parents getting old with it. Someday, i'll be the one who replaced them, but seeing i was frail it has been canceled... And then i.." "What?" "My sister will replaced me,..." said Misaki with a sad tone.

**Normal POV**

Usui was suprised, her story was almost the same with what happen with his life now. With his half-brother Gerard at his frail health, and Usui was become the Heir. What a ridiculous life it was,

"Is that so.. ah!" Usui was remembering something from his past, a little girl, his best friends when he was just a child. "Misa-ki..? Misak-i? MISAKI!" "Ahhhh! Yess?!". "Sorry, i just..." "It's okay, you know... You making me remembering someone in the past... Suprisingly, you were look the same with his appereance. Like to appear out of nowhere, and like to go without telling me..." "... May i know where were you grew when you was a kid?". "Well, that's a rare question of a student here, well i came from england, actually i wasn't bron there just accompany my family when they were still living there...", "I see...". "Ok,..." said Misaki while jumping down to the floor, "I have to go now, bye...". When she was walking to the door, she just stopped there and turn around and faced Usui. "Thank you for your help earlier, i really apreciated that very much, oh if i wasn't wrong, your name was probably Usui Takumi? I'll remeber that..".

* * *

**What was it? To short? Gomme~ but my health was just down, i used to spend my time to do this...!**

**REVIEW is needed guys! Chuuuu~ Oh! Thanks again my beloved friend that PM me.. And of course you guys who read this..** (y)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello? Owh thanks again to mitami23 for the review, i am glad that you liked it... I'll try to update as soon as i can.. And plus big thanks for read thid everyone..**

**I Present you guys**

**The chapter 3!**

**Taaadaaaaa...! Chuuuuu~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own KWMS but Hiro Fujiwara did...**

**But the Plot was mine...**

* * *

**#FlashBack**

When she was walking to the door, she just stopped there and turn around and faced Usui. "Thank you for your help earlier, i really apreciated that very much, oh if i wasn't wrong, your name was probably Usui Takumi? I'll remeber that..".

* * *

**End of FlashBack**

Of course Usui will suprised by it, remembering that all the girls in Seika would stay longer if they meet Usui. She was diffrent, totally diffrent. She seems doesn't interested in those kind of manner. Usui seems to like her, "Then, your name was Ayuzawa Misaki right? I'll remeber that..." said Usui while watching the sky trough the window. Someone seems to stand behind the door, listening to what Usui said. It was Misaki, she seems to smiling by that word holding tight her scarf on her shoulder. Who knows what was inside her heart by now, unexpectedly by Usui. As he stop his sentence earlier, Misaki was starting to walking away from that room, that day ends with a new uncertain heart of a couple .

**#In the following day...**

On a day, in a bright cold day, Misaki was standing at the school roof again. She looks happy, she used to come to school early so that she can enjoyed to entertain herself in that kind of view. She always seemed happy since yesterday, the rare condition she ever done. In her mansion where all the maid was wondering to, what was into their misstress. Back then she used to be emotionless, she was just trying to be happy and smiled whenever people talking or trying to get close to her. But after a minute talking with people, she was just leave. Trying to find something to make her not-talking to others. She had a friend, but never had a bestfriend. No one knows it, her past was seemed to be happy by others, she just stay silence. And then, that behaviour was suprisingly change, not change for a bit, but a lot!

The school bell was ringing, the studying time is arrive. Misaki hurried left the roof and walking towards her classroom. She was walking happily with a smile. Makes every guy beside her was falling in love by it, her long hair that can reach almost in her kneess was soo fragnant and smells nice. Her scarf was all around her shoulders, today she was using a pink hairpin. Makes her beauty was radiated all around, if Satsuki were here she was just called it a "Moe-Moe Scent" with a bunch of flower floating all over her. Unexpectedly, Usui was walking in front of her, causing they both were staring each other. Class 2-1 were in addition of class 2-2, so if they were gonna in their class, it was abvious if they would meet. Misaki can't say any word, she was just froze there, stare at Usui. Can't think of anything, in the end she was just let her warm smile at her, and walked stiffly inside her classroom without turn around and looked at Usui reaction.

**Misaki's POV**

"Thank god, but i think that wasn't good enough... I feel soo awkward earlier... It feels like it was not the real me.. What if...!".

**Normal POV**

Misaki was being the main stare in her classroom, she acting weird, talking to herself? That was never happen before, she seemed to blush hardly. Her friends, mostly guy that likes her was madly curious, if it wasn't loved or something liked that be the main case, that causing she acting like this is, was 100% correct (in their mind). Realize what was happening just now, Misaki started to acting normally. If she feels that someone was stare at her in that classroom, she was just answer with a innocent smile. Who was the person that haven't melting their hearts when seeing this kind of beauty?

While Misaki was acting very weird in 2-2 class, Usui was frozen by her smiled earlier. His heart beating faster than before, don't want to be the main stared of others. He continued his walked to the classroom, of course these two popular stundent in Seika was seemed so neat each other. He was sitting on his chair and throw his attention on the window, watching the clouds moving because of the wind. So calm, and feel free, but then on his head was captured a face of a beautifull girl with a long hair that almost reach her own knees with a black-honeyed eyes. So elegant with her face and beauty, "I never tod' that was something i wanted to stay away with it. They was just coming near me, ohh... what a life.." Usui thoug to himself. 2 of that high school class was starting to begin their lessons. Who knows? They would feel the same to each other, but their realize it was the thing that they don't wanted to go near it. And they know it was, we human called it **Love**.

Many hours was pass, it was the lunch time. Misaki was get prepared her lunch box, and get up hurriedly. Before all the boys was center around her "Again", who wanted something like that to happen. It would be so annoying and troublesome. She was walking alone, holding her lunch book in her hand, trying to hiding from the boys, and rushed away to the school roof. But then, remebering that Usui might be there, she hurriedly change her mind with a light blush on her cheeks. Looking around, she saw a bench under a cherry blossom trees.

"Now that's more like it...", she looks exited, but also looks dissapointed. She was just about to meet him there, but she has no ability to hide her feeling. If she was about to blushing, her face was admit it with not a single lie. Misaki was to innocent to do that kind of thing, lied? Maybe 1 in Million times that she ever do that. Seeing it was safe here, she was sitting there. She would liked any place with a free roof, so that she can watch the sky are doing. "I wonder what mom's and Suzuna are doing right now..." with an emotionless face. "Who knows?" "Ahhhhh!", Misaki lunch box was floating in the air, then someone catch it one her lunch box nicely. No rice or her side dish was spread out. She look at the source of her food-rescuer, and suprised. "Why you looked like seeing a ghost? Or rather an angle if you like..", "Usui-kun...?". Misaki's blushing, "It wasn't the first time he followed me around right? What was he thinking actually... My face was really red, actually really warm to.. Am i blushing again?". Misaki seemed talking to her self, watching Misaki was acting like that Usui was laughing. "What's so funny...?!" said misaki with a little embaressed tone, **(i mean who will don't embaressed after that kind of scene?)** "Sorry.. Sorry i just can't help it...", "You know, you shouldn't just appeared like that to others. Or if you like you will be named as a perverted stalker, you know?", suprised by Misaki's word, suddenly Usui was pull Misaki's body near the tree. And touch her chin with his own finger, "Then i would liked that kind of nickname if it was given by you...". It was really a great shock to Misaki, "Calm down... Calm down Misa! Breath in and out!" Misaki though to herself, as she taking a breath and start to talking. "Then, if you liked i would give it plus like" she comes near Usui's ear and whispered "You perverted outer-space alien...".

She took back her lunch box out of Usui's hand, and walking away from him. "I hope that would let me alone for now..." said Misaki with a sly face, it took a while since Misaki away, and Usui started to Speak. "Seems it would be let more effort to get you right? Miss Ayuzawa?".

**Misaki POV**

I was running, actually i was walking quite fast. I don't want to meet that guys again, never! And i don't want to talk about it to any one, "I was to reckless that's all, well forget about that already Misa! Now where did i have to spend my lunch time? Of course not near that pervert...". Suddenly there is 2 girl behind me, and they was staring at me. "Oh! Hello? Can i help you?" "You are pretty indeed!" scream the pink-haired girl. "Aahhhh... Thanks..." i said with a embaressed smile, "Sakura! You can't just saying that kind of word to a people that seems new to you! Mattaku'..." said the other girl.

**Normal POV**

"Oh yes, is it true that your name was Ayuzawa Misaki? My name is Shizuko and this one was Sakura..." "Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you guys".

"Nice to mee..." "Nee~ Ayuzawa-san! Do you bothered if we ask you to have lunch togather?" said Sakura. "What into you now?!" scream Shizuko, "Wow, this girl seems so though!" Misaki thought to herself. "Of course, i am glad to...", "Yayy! Now where should wa eat then, oh..! How about on the roof?". Misaki was suprised, her body on a white mode, so awkward. "Ayuzawa-san?" "Now see what's you done?!", "But i justt...". "Ahh... It's okay, but do you mind if i am the one to choose the place?", "No we didn't!" said both of them with a deal tone. "Okaayy... This day maybe would be a long day...".

After lunch break, Sakura won't leave without Misaki. She liked Misaki very much, and they seperated on their class. She russhed to get in her classrom, so that she can't meet that guy. After the school time was over, every student was about to prepare to going home, but some of them stay to attend thieir club activity or cleaning the classroom. Including for Misaki today, she was a rich young lady. But she was too smart for everything, cooking, knowledge, manners, and etc. She was seemed to be perfect by others, but she think that is all wrong, who knows what was she thinking about it. Until 5 minutes later, she finished. She wasn't alone of course, 3 of her friends not doing anything, cause she ask to them NOT DOING ANYTHING.

"All done! They all clean...! What do you guys thin-.." "She was too perfect...!" said those three girls with one same voice. "I am not perfect you know..." as she walked away, three of them was keep in a white mode, which is Misaki had earlier. "Perfect can't fixed all thing in this world, if that's true, then who are those perfect creature? Tell me?". Misaki was all alone, she toke her phone out from her pocket, and press a button number. Her attention was on her phone, when she was ready to call someone, and starting to look straight. Usui was there, "Wha...What are you doing here..." with a quivering voice, "I am just walking around, princess Grell..." Usui can't continued his sentence, his mouth was closed b Misaki's hand, "Where did you find that name!?" Misaki whispered.

After a while, she was shocked, that he make Usui smack the wall and the distance between her and Usui was too close. She rushed to walking a little far from him, before she can't do it, Usui already holding her hands. "Well, that was one of my ability, want to know how?", "Usui-kun... You were to close...".

Misaki was embaressed and blushed all around her cheeks, and look away from him, but her hand was still on his hand. "Okay, i will release you if you can follow me...", "But where..?" she said without facing him. His hand was so warm to her, he just saying that she just have to follow him. Misaki do what he want her to do, to followed him.

"Where are we going?" "To some place before you went home, and i tell you why i know where famil you came from". Until some walk, they stop at the park near the school. Usui told Misaki to sit on the bench, and beginning to talk. "I am the Walker hier...", Misaki Shocked, her mouth can't throw a word to him. The Walker corporation leader now, is father Misaki's father close friend. "Y..You... were their hier? What about their first son?" Misaki ask with curious-shocked face, "As you know, your condition now were not to diffrent from me... He got illness, he was so frail, can't overwork, has to drink his medicine in the right time, and all those pain... I can't watch him like that, it's to painfull... Even though...", "Even though?". "Even though he was my half-brother. He was so nice to me, while the rest of my family, i mean the Walker doesn't want my existence..." "I see...". "Then..." when Misaki was about to speak, her phone cell was rang, there seemed to be a call. "Hello?" "Misstress! Where have you been?! We're been so worry about you!?", "Ahaa... Mary, you don't have to be soo angry.." "Yes, we do have to worry. Your safety is our responsibble...".

Usui watch that scene, where Misaki and maybe one of her maid servant was talking. Their hand was still holding each other, maybe one of Misaki servant was worrying about to much. As the talk of both of them in the call, Misaki holding Usui's hand tight. What would you think in Usui's mind? Yes, he was suprised, as the call over, she let go of his hand. "I am sorry for earlier, i have to go now to the bus station near this area, i can't have much time..." she walk away rushedly, and stopped on the Park gate. "Anoo~... Do you know where is the Bus station is?", who don't laugh after seeing her innocent face, after a while, Usui was in silence, and starting to laugh out. Misaki was blushing hardly, "Okay.. hahaha... I walk you to the bus stop..." "Fyuuuhhhhh~ Thanks!".

And after that, they both have a walk togather. "You know.." while holding her scarf tight. "I've never walking alone in outside in this time around..." "Why?", "It was forbidden to me, i can't talk to stranger, go outside except being guard by a bunch of bodyguard...". "I see..." "Well, it was happen to long, so now i can started to get used to it... But, i've feel safe when i talking to you, even if you were stranger to me... You were to kind and nice..". He was being suprised again by her, she was smiling, diffrent, with happiness. Not like another smile of her, it was diffrent. His heart beating fast, racing with his blood, racing at each other.

They both walking togather, until they was a few meters away from the bus stop. Until someone called Misaki behind, "Anoo~ One-chan... Do you see my mother around here? I... I've lose her... But she was here earlier...". Misaki was happy to help that boy, "Well... i can help you to find your mother... where the last time you saw her?". "I was here with her until our hands was seperated, she was calling a balloon seller to me, but they were to many croud, so i can't.. re... reach he.. her hand.." "Don't cry then, let's go to find her...". "Misaki, what about your..." "It's okay, i can explain it to them, you can go now Usui, i can walk to the buss stop alone right now, until i jave found this boy mother". Usui was thinking for a while, and speak to her.. "I'll help.."

* * *

**Thanks again for read this! I apreciated it very much... much much! Review is needed! Thanks again! Chuuuu~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh! Minna~ Gommen, is it to late for updating these? i hope not, thanks for all the review, of course this was the answer for the review:**

**00sama00 : Thanks! I appreciated it, if you want it to get my story better, please read and lend me a advice! Onegai-simasu! **

**Rupanzel : Thanks for the comment, yes, i need a few idea from you to, thanks again!**

**J : I am sorry, i'll try my best. to make it more good for you..**

**mitami23 : Thanks! I'll try to updated more fast...!**

* * *

**#FlashBack**

"Don't cry then, let's go to find her...". "Misaki, what about your..." "It's okay, i can explain it to them, you can go now Usui, i can walk to the buss stop alone right now, until i jave found this boy mother". Usui was thinking for a while, and speak to her.. "I'll help.."

* * *

"Thank you... Taku.. i mean Usui-kun...". "Wait what do you say?" Usui said with a teasing tone, "Nothing!" "Ne~ one-chan... My mom say we can't say lie-...", "Ahaha.. Ara' what do you say now? Gomme~ i can't hear it, let's go find your mom...".

After a walk, Misaki phone keep rang aout loud. She just answer it, and say she has to attend something, so that her sarvant can keep waiting for her patiently. "Well, where the place you and your mother go before she's missing?" "Umm... I guess in that place...", that kid seemed to appoint on something an that was a cafee'. "What was that, Usui?" "Oh, you don't know? It was a cosplayer cafee' called Maid Latte...", "Yeah i know the name of that place, the sign board was really big, how could i can't see it..". Misaki was blushing again, "Oh, what if we search for his mother inside... Maybe his mother was searching for him to...", "Okay, by the way... I haven't ask your name was i? Anyway what was your name? If you asking me what was my name, my name was Ayuzawa Misaki, and this perve- i mean a guy besides me named Usui Takumi, nice to meet you.. owh! And plus, you don't have to called me One-chan.. called me everything you liked.." "Nice to meet you too, my name was Ichiro Sayuzawa. But ne~ Misa-chan...". "Misa-chan!?" shout Misaki, "How cruel Misaki, why does Ichiro can called you that? While you never give me permission to called you that..." said Usui with puppies eyes. Both of these boys was staring at her, one with puppy eyes and another with confused eyes. "I... I...Okay, what ever! So can we back to the main subject here, please?" "Yes you can, Misa-chan!" shouted those two boys. "What am i gonna do, God!".

After this funny discussion, the cafe's door seemed to be opened by someone. "Ichiro!" "Mother!" Ichiro running to that woman, and russedly hug her tight. "Where have you been? I am so worry about you..." said that woman, "I was looking for you but, i can't seemed to find you anywhere... But this couple find me, and accompany me to searching for you... They were so nice to me mother..". "Couple!?" shout Misaki with white-mode (**again**) "Wow, what a word,..." tease Usui. After a while, the hugging time was over, and Ichiro's mother stand up and ready to speak a word to them. "Oh, my name is Mikan Sayuzawa, and i was Ichiro's mother, thanks for take care of him..." "No problem, was quite-...". Misaki can't finish her word at all, cause Ichiro's mother quickly took her hand and place a papper int it and close it. "This was my gift as thanks from me and Ichiro... Thanks again!" Misaki can't say a word, as she look at the papper on her hands and read it.

"Voucher to Maid Latte?" "Yes, you know? The owner of this cafe was my friend cousins, so i kind of close to her a bit... And she give me this, but this voucher will end today, but i can't attend it, i have to go now.. Have a great time with your boyfriend!". She was running so fast, holding Ichiro on her hands.

**Misaki POV**

"Boy... Boyfriend...?" i thought to myself, "Well, what are you waiting for Misa-chan? Let go in that cafe..!". "What do you mean?" "Well, this voucher will end today... So before you going home, what if you have some fun to?". I saw his face smiling at me, my heart beating fast, my cheeks was awfully red! No! I have to go now! "I am sorry but i have.." before i can finish my sentence he holding my hand and pulling me inside that cafe with him. There is a bright light in that place, and a laugh of happiness of people. "What a...?" "Welcome back master..", "Oh i have one girl behind me you know..". "Oh, welcome back misstress...", i kind of suprised, what kind of place is this? I've never seen anywhere like this one before. And one of the girl with a maid costumes staring at my hands, which is holding a voucher of this place. "Oh... You have the Cafe' voucher on your hand, let me took it and you can have a sit anywhere you liked...", "But i..." "Okay thanks!" said Usui.

"Why were you take me to this place?" "Well i just wanna to have a time with Ayuzawa to..." after that word out of his mouth, I AM BLUSHING! "You know this cafe's owner was one of my friend to you know, the name is...". "Ara' Usui-kun welcome back!".

**Normal POV**

"Thanks!" "Oh, what we have here? Is she was your girlfriend? She was pretty beautifull!" shouted that woman. "Oh, yes my name was Satsuki.." "Manager!". There seemed to be someone screaming, it's a good thing the voice was not to loud so the costumer can't get to interrupted. "Oh, Honoka-chan! What is it?" "We have to much costumer today, and we need more staff to helped us today...". "Why don't you called erika or another maid to help?" "I have already called them but they have their own business to do... They don't have time right now, and the kitchen staff was needed some help to..." "Now, what should we do then...?" said the manager, "I'll help..." "Usui-kun?", "Don't worry, i know to cooking things very well". "Usui-kun!" shouted the manager with a bunch of moe-moe flowers.

"Well, if you help with the cooking things, i'll help with the maid staff..." "Okay, we owe both of you one, and what was your name?" "Misaki Ayuzawa". "Oh, Misaki.. You can follow me to the changing room..". Misaki looks a little embaressed with the guy costumer in that place, they was staring at her. "Here we are... Let me take the costumes for you..", and Satsuki left her alone in there, after a while, Satsuki back with a maid costumes in her hands. "Here, you can change in there, i'll go outside, when you were finish, wait for me on the kitchen, don't just go out okay?" "Yes..". Satsuki just smiled at her and leave to serve the cortumers, while Misaki was changing.

**Misaki POV**

How can i get involved into all this trouble? I don't know either, whatever... I'll just have to change, "Owh! It's kind a hard using this costumes...".

**Normal POV**

After a while, the order was getting to much! They need more maid to helped down here, as Misaki was done with her changing thing. She followed Satsuki's order to not showing up first, she has to wait in the kitchen, where just Usui's left in that place. "Owh.. God..." said Misaki to herself, while she was showing up in the kitchen, she search something to cover herself before being noticed by Usui. But what can you hide from him? "Oh, Ayuzawa-san you-... ah..!" Usui was suprised by Misaki appereance, without a scarf closing her shoulder around her neck. "What are you staring at, pervert..." with a low plus blushing tone, suddenly Usui pulled her near his face so that she can faced his eyes.

"Want to know what was on my mind?" "No!" "To bad for you then cause i am...". "Hello Misaki-san! Oh... You look perfect!" and of course with a bunch of flower all around her (**She was too happy on her own world**). "You know manager, you have already interrupted a couples lovey-dovey.." said Honoka with a black sense all around her. Misaki and Usui already seperated before manager appereance, but still Honoka can reliaze it well. "Am i...?" said Satsuki with a confused tone, "No you didn't...!" shout Misaki while blushing. "Okay girls! Time for work now!" warned Satsuki. They was working really hard, after Erika, Subaru, Sayu and the kitchen staff back almost in the afternoon. Misaki and Usui's job was over, they don't accepted the payment from the Manager, and leaved.

"Wow, i am really tired..." said Misaki with a weak voice "Then i shall hold your bag then.. It seems so heavy.." "No thanks... Now where is the bus stop?". When they was walking all the way to the bus stop near this area, Usui was teasing her about earlier and laugh togather with her. As she become near to the bus stop, she stop walking. Usui turned around and beginning to ask her "Why you stop walking, the bus stop was in front of us... Do you tired?" "No... I am okay...", "Then why?" "You know, i've never gone out at this hour before. And i have so much fun earlier, i really wanted to helped Satsuki there in the Maid Latte'. But now, i have to back home, where the boring things will haunt me again...". Usui seemed want to cheer her up, but then when he beginning to talk, Misaki come near to him and kissed him on the cheeks. And run to a black car, "Thanks again for the time, Usui-kun! Bye! See you tomorrow!". Usui was froze there, he wasn't say anything, and then smiled, "I wish she knew what was i thinking right now, right, mother?".

* * *

**This is it! What do you guys think? I make it with a hard tense, Ganbatte for me! And the happy thing is i got a 4 days in holiday! Yeyyy! (who ask me about it anyway?) thanks again 4 read this! Review is needed guys! Chuuuuu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha,,.. Anoo... Minna? Do you guys mad at me? You know i have a lot of things to do this year, and almost forgot about the fanfic, o...okay, actually, I TOTALLY FORGET! GOMENNASAI! :'(**

**This for the payment, review please (T^T)**

* * *

**#Flashback**

"You know, i've never gone out at this hour before. And i have so much fun earlier, i really wanted to helped Satsuki there in the Maid Latte'. But now, i have to back home, where the boring things will haunt me again...". Usui seemed want to cheer her up, but then when he beginning to talk, Misaki come near to him and kissed him on the cheeks. And run to a black car, "Thanks again for the time, Usui-kun! Bye! See you tomorrow!". Usui was froze there, he wasn't say anything, and then smiled, "I wish she knew what was i thinking right now, right, mother?".

* * *

**#End of Flashback**

**#In the following day**

Misaki camed to the school, without her scarf around her. And the weather seemed to be cool and windy, which is not good for her. She dicided to not wear it today, and one of her maid was accompany her everywhere.

**Misaki POV**

Maria was accompany me to the school today, remembering last night after i went home late. I heard my head butler was yelling at her, he seemed to be very angry. But then, he won't gived me one of his anger, i wondered, does he worrying me cause of my family or really true for me. Cause, almost all of my servant here, was just worry about me because of my family. I used to be the last member of the Grelldine's family. Although, this was matter already pissed me off, i never had a chance to meet mother and Suzuna since 5 years ago, i mean who doesn't mad with him? My own dad... I hate him the most.

**Normal POV**

Misaki being guarded all the time, her friend around was amazed by it. She become the most talked in that day, her friends can't talk with her properly cause it been forbidden by the bodyguard. It makes Misaki really upset, she was gonna to communicate with others. So that she can really throw away her father appereance on her mind. She thinks, she was the most disadvantaged people of her past. Regreting her past while making a deprest face, "Are you alright, Mistress?" "Uh? Yes, i am...". Usui seeing all those scene while hiding, and hear all of Misaki's stressed tone while talking to her body guard. Everyone in her class was being uncomfotable by it, especially the Usui, that day over with a silence, she can't do anything alone there, everything was controled and she feel like her life was in a cage. And that was happen for 3 weeks long, and she can't controled her self, all her anger was boiled!

In that day, she walking all around in her huge mansion, to find her head butler Sebastian. And after a walk, she find him in the mansion garden watering the plants and flower. "Sebastian!" shouted Misaki "Yes, Mistress?" "I want everything's back!" suprised by his mistress word, he asked her back "Wha- What do you mean, Mistress?" with a calm tone (**respect tone**). "I mean, i do not want Maria to accompany me everywhere again, expecially school, no maid no body guard, just me, ALONE" "But, miss, we just want to make you comfrotable and safe...". She's been thinking for a while, and then Misaki smile, and smirk, "You do never can understand someone expression do you? Am i look happy with it? If father the one who told you that, then tell him, do he get all those respect with those kind of behaviour?!" shout Misaki and running away while crying. "Mistress!".

**Misaki POV**

I really hate them, do they think i was their stuff so that they can just keep it and controling it? No i don't think so, the human right does exist in me right, oh, my. What a life,

**Normal POV**

She can't do anything much now, she was never smiled again, and then she was let her sickness came again. Sebastian was worried about his Mistress, but what can he do? He just stand there and watch his Mistress laid in the bad and look so pale. A day after, Sebastian don't letting Misaki's father know Misaki's condition. He tried his best to cure Misaki by calling so many professional doctor. After a week, she become healthy again. She started to smiling again, and laugh again. Her usual self back, but when she camed to school.

She was alone, no one accompany her again. Walking towards everyone without greet them. Do Misaki was forget how to have a relationship with everyone? Or she couldn't bear to talk to anyone again, cause she has already avoid them for a long time. She never talk to anyone again, never smiled, always seeing emotionless. She always stay quite, even her grade was not bother by it and seemed raised cause of it. Usui always watched her, he don't want to talked to her now, not yet.

**Misaki POV**

"When was this starting to happened? 1 week ago? 2? Or, maybe..."

* * *

**What was it? :) Like or not, (rude review is forbidden T^T ) And for thousand times i feel sorry guys! I'll try to not dissapoint everyone again... :( REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


End file.
